Fullmagic Alchemist
by midnightwars
Summary: After defeating the Dark Djinns, Alibaba and Aladdin find themselves in the world of Amestris. When they have their first encounter with a homunculus, they decide to help out this world while trying to find a way back to theirs.
1. Chapter 1

( **A/N Hey guys! This is my first Xover so let me know how it goes!)**

Smoke covered the ground laying over it like a thick gray blanket. The battle between the Dark Djinns and Sindria had just ended and Aladdin was nowhere to be found.

"Aladdin!" He called out for the millionth time, his voice hoarse. But no answer. He ran down alleys and the streets of the kingdom, looking for a blue haired boy. Fear trickled into his veins as he imagined the worst. Was he still alive? Is he okay? Where is he? Questions flooded his mind distracting him from his surroundings. When he put his mind back on the road a figure that had been running down the street ran right into him.

"Sorry mister-" A familiar voice…He peered down at a small boy who was gaping at him with relief in his eyes. "Alibaba!" A smile grew on his face as he recognized the face of Aladdin.

"Aladdin! Where were you? Don't do that-"

"Shh. It's coming." He met Aladdin's eyes, his full of confusion, while Aladdin's full of terror. His hand inched for his dagger and unsheathed it preparing for what might emerge from the fog.

What he saw surprised him. A woman, long black hair and piercing brown eyes. She wore a long dark green dress along with matching gloves that reached up to her elbows. Just above the woman's dress, round her collarbone, was a bloodred tattoo. He squinted and saw it was a dragon devouring it's own tail, and in the center was a star.

The woman smirked at him and slowly pushed her hair off of her shoulder. "See something you like?" He blinked rapidly and held his dagger protectively in front of both him and Aladdin.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" He asked in a firm voice.

"I should be asking you that." The woman said her voice dripping with hatred. "What, you sign up for the military and become their dog? But," The woman looked over him. "From the looks of it you're not from around here."

"What do you mean?" He asked. "There's no military here."

"And where would, here, be?" The woman asked back to her silky voice.

"Sindria." He stated. For a moment, the woman's eyes flickered in confusion. When she saw that he noticed it, he received a glare.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but, you're in Amestris." He was just about to ask a question, when he felt the shaking form of Aladdin.

Concerned filled his eyes as he rested a hand on the head of the boy. "Hey what's wrong?"

Aladdin tilted his head upwards. "S-She's a monster. I saw h-her. She killed people in cold blood." His gaze hardened and he shouted out.

"Amon!" Red hot flames appeared licking at the side of his now longer, black blade. The woman took a step back as the flames grew.

"My my, this is quite a surprise." The woman said while glancing over her shoulder. He got the feeling she wasn't talking to him. "I'd love to stay and chat but I'm afraid I've been discovered. Till next time." He opened his mouth but no words came out for a invisible force hit him and sent him flying backwards.

The air was knocked out of him as he landed flat on his back. His vision blurred and it didn't help that a cut was sending blood down into his eyes. The ringing in his ears didn't cease even as he closed his eyes, falling into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is he still alive?" Muffled voices floated into his ears. Slowly, he opened an eye, then the other. It took a second to take in the scene before him. A large metal armor was crouched down next to him. And on his other side was a blonde haired boy wearing a frustrated expression.

"Ugh we _almost_ had her!" The blonde cried out. The sudden rise in the noise level made him wince.

"Brother!" The armor said quietly. "Could you talk quieter?" The blonde opened his mouth and froze for a second. Before facing the armor and giving him a warm smile.

"Sure Al." The brother's eyes flickered at him and he said. "Bout time you woke up sleeping beauty." He sat up too fast and his headache came rushing back. Automatically, his hand shot down to the sheath where his dagger was supposed to be, only to find it empty.

"Looking for this?" The blonde said as he pulled out his dagger from a coat pocket.

"Hey! That's-*cough*-mine!"

"Well you ain't getting it back till you tell us just what the hell you're doing here." Came the blonde's voice. Instead of answering, he stood up and searched the earth for Aladdin. He thankfully found him laying in grass hidden from the strangers. But he didn't look away fast enough and the blonde followed his gaze, also seeing the sleeping boy.

Before he could object, the boy swiftly walked over and scooped up Aladdin. His eyebrow twitched and he called out, "Put him _down_!"

"Is that your friend?" Came the small voice from the suit of armor. He'd forgotten about the amor and he flipped around in surprise.

"Uh-yes. You called that guy your brother, could you tell him to set my friend down?" He asked in a kind voice. The armor nodded and jumped up.

"Ed put him down."

"But-"

"The boy's his friend." Ed seemed defeated as he set the waking Aladdin back on the ground.

"Huh?" He gave a small smile as Aladdin sat up rubbing his eyes, completely oblivious to what was going on around him. If there was some kind of government like the lady spoke of, last thing he wanted was to get locked up.

He cleared his throat and walked over to Ed and held up his hand. "Alibaba Saluja." Ed gave him a strange look before taking his hand and giving it one firm shake.

"Edward Elric. Now, would you mind answering my question?" Before he could say anything, Aladdin jumped up between the pair with wide smile gracing his lips.

"And I'm Aladdin!" He held in a laugh when he saw the surprised expression on Edward's face.

"I'm Alphonse Elric." Said the approaching suit of armor.

He took a deep breath then spoke. "I don't even really know where we are. A few minutes ago we were in Sindria. Then poof, here we are."

"Sindria?" Questioned Al.

At his question, Aladdin's eyes brightened. "Oh it's this massive kingdom! And the king is awesome too!" Ed and Al exchanged glances. They probably thought they weren't very trustworthy.

"There's no Sindria in Amestris."

"There's no Amestris in **(A/N don't know if the name of the world of Magi is said if so let me know!)** Miya." It was silent for a few minutes till Ed said,

"There's someone who I'd like you to meet. We're just on the outskirts of Central so it's not that far."

"Who are we meeting?" Asked Aladdin while giving a burst of speed to catch up.

"Someone named Colonel Mustang, or as I like to call him, Colonel _Sarcasm_." l

"Brother!" Al scolded.

The next ten minutes of walking was silence. The occasional chatter between Al and Ed seemed to take his mind off of his pounding headache. Aladdin noticing his pain, tugged on his clothes and then in a swift motion yanked off his turban. It hovered a few feet off the ground creating something like a magic carpet.

Aladdin gestured to the floating turban with a warm smile. "Hop on!" He was too tired to object. The pair just realized that Ed and Al had stopped walking and were staring at them with wide eyes.

"That doesn't look like alchemy…" Ed muttered and turned back around. Al hesitated for a second before also turning around and walking again. His eyes drifted open and shut as the warm sun beat down on him. And soon enough they were standing in front of a large building. Behind them was a gigantic stone wall with a gate that they'd passed through, and in front was a long pathway that was surrounded by a row of trees and green grass. The pathway led to a building that was almost the length of the wall, it was indeed tall but not as much wide.

He was about to stand when the turban faltered and fell to the earth. Thankfully he caught himself before he crashed to the ground, but he immediately looked over to Aladdin who was standing a few feet behind him. Aladdin's face was scrunched up and he swayed back and forth. Ed and Al had also stopped unsure of what to do. But he ran over and tightly gripped Aladdin's shoulders.

The boy now leaned forward eyes closed, a thin line of drool trailing down his chin, and his tongue hanging out. "Food….watermelon…." He chuckled and picked up Aladdin, then walked over and grabbed his turban off of the ground.

"Is he okay?" Came Al's slightly panicked voice.

"Yeah, he just needs to eat. When he uses his magic for a long period of time it can tire him out, and sometimes makes him really hungry."

"Magic?" He lifted his head up to see two unfamiliar faces. Both wore decorated blue uniforms, the woman had a clipboard and what looked like a weird version of a gun in her holster. The man from what he could see had no weapon, just two white gloves with a magic circle on them.

"Colonel Mustang!" Al exclaimed.

"Alphonse. Edward. Mind introducing me?"

"Course Colonel _Sarcasm_." Ed said. He glanced over at Mustang who's eyebrows twitched in annoyance and he bore a devilish expression.

"I'm Alibaba Saluja, and this," He moved his arms up slightly. "Is Aladdin. Hey, you got any watermelon?" Mustang's eyes flickered in amusement before he said.

"Yeah, this is Riza Hawkeye. She'll lead you to the kitchen then you'll come to my office." _Sounds more of a_ _demand then a request._

"Thanks." He mumbled before entering the tall building.

He watched Hawkeye lead the boys into the building before snapping around to face the Elric's. " Mind telling me who the hell those two are?" His hardened gaze went back and forth between the brothers before landing on Edward. He knew he wasn't overreacting, the pair that had just entered the building didn't seem to be from around here, and with the rising threat of the Homunculi he wasn't ready to trust someone new unless they earned it.

"We don't really know. They were there when we caught up with Lust. Since then they haven't been talkative." Edward answered.

"Is it possible they're Homunculi as well?" He asked his nose scrunched up.

"They don't seem like it. I think they're friendly." Alphonse said.

"Yeah but just because they _seem_ friendly doesn't mean they _are_." Edward objected.

He scratched his chin while staring at the ground. "When they're done in the kitchen I'll try and see what I can get out of them. You're welcome to join."

"We would've come anyways." Edward said as he glared at him. "But I don't know. They wear strange clothing and act as if this is there first time out in the world. Is it possible-"

"Maybe. That's what I'd like to find out." He said and turned around to walk stiffly into the building. A thin line of sweat formed at his hairline as he made his way to his office. _Is it possible? It's the last thing I'd consider but, could they be from another world?_


	3. Chapter 3

( **A/N Disclaimer -Dont own either FMA or Magi!)**

The trip to the kitchen had been awesome. The nice lady told the cook to give us whatever we wanted, and I got my fill of _watermelon_. He rubbed his stomach for the delightful taste of the fruit was still fresh in his mouth. He now hummed to himself and skipped beside Alibaba as the nice lady led them down a hall.

They arrived a few seconds later at a doorway, which creaked when it was pushed open. He saw the man from earlier sitting at a desk with some black thing pressed up against his ear. He watched in interest as the man spoke furiously into the thing, after he let loose an exaggerated sigh and slammed it to another similar looking black thing.

"Sir." The nice lady said before stepping aside. He now noticed the two boys from earlier were sitting on a couch. The one with blonde hair had his arms behind his head and watched us with suspicious eyes. The armor just sat staring out the window. There's something weird going on with Al…

The "sir" latched his fingers together and rested them on the desk and faced them. "Alibaba, Aladdin, I would like you to answer some questions. I prefer if you answered them truthfully." He glanced at Alibaba who gave him a small shrug.

"Fire away." Said Alibaba from next to him.

"Mind telling us what you talking about with that homunculi?"

"Homunculi?" He asked his voice pure confusion.

This time Ed spoke. "Long story short they happen when you do the taboo." He noticed two glares that were sent in his direction.

"What's the taboo?" Alibaba asked. Silence.

"Human Transmutation. Technically when you try to bring someone dead back to life." _Dead? Life?_ His eyes widened in horror at the thought of it. The dead's life-force become part of the Rukh, but if you try to mess with the natural order there's no telling what will happen. Alibaba seemed to be along the lines of what he was thinking.

" _You people actually would try that_?" Alibaba choked out.

"That's why it's a taboo. You could "resurrect," the dead but that would only bring back the body. The soul can never be brought back. Homunculi are just what the Transmutations come out to be. Except they don't remember anything from their past life and seem to enjoy killing." Mustang spoke in a dull voice. His hand gripped the staff that Baba had given him. Closing his eyes he took in a deep breath, and activated Solomon's Wisdom.

Alibaba heard him whisper the two words from next to him, and everyone in the room saw the glowing circle on his forehead. He delved further into his mind, trying to wrap his consciousness around how humans could do this. One thing was for sure, this was _not_ the world he'd grown to love. Once he was _100_ % sure that there was no mention of this so called, "Amestris," he turned his search in a different direction. He looked for any way to get back home. With each passing second, he became more frantic.

Thoughts drifted into his mind. Thoughts such as are the Sindrians all right after the attack? Is Morgiana OK? What about Sinbad? Or Jafar? He just realized he had a pounding headache. Solomon's Wisdom faltered until fading away. He winced and gripped his head leaning against the very much concerned Alibaba for support.

"Aladdin!" Cried his friend. The Amestrisians jumped to their feet to watch the scene before them.

"Is he alright?" Mustang asked in a serious voice.

Alibaba nodded his head then with his mouth pressed in a firm line he said, "Do you mind if this waits till tomorrow? I'm afraid Aladdin's not feeling too good." Out of the corner of his eye he saw the nice lady glance at Mustang who gave her a frustrated expression in return. But he simply waved them away with a flick of his wrist and collapsed in his chair.

As they headed out the door, closely followed by the two brothers, Alibaba leaned in and whispered, "What'd you find out?" He shook his head no in response.

"Not here." He eyed the blonde who gave him a dirty look. They arrived back outside when Ed told them to wait while they went to pick something up.

"Brother?" The large metal suit questioned.

"Al get behind a pillar!" Ed hissed in response. "That brat was hiding something earlier and I intend to find out what the hell it was." He slowly peaked his head out to see the pair sitting on a stair both staring at the concrete.

"I sure hope Morge is all right." Started Aladdin's voice. "Ya know, there was an Kou Empire ship before I ran into that," Pause. "Homunculi." This caused an uproar.

Alibaba jumped up from his spot eyes widening. " _Aladdin_! Why didn't you tell me this before?!" Now Aladdin jumped up.

"Because I didn't want you to worry! You're injured from the fight and we can't really do anything about it anyways!" The fight? It was silence after that. He glanced at Al who was watching intently at the scene that was unfolding before them.

"I was going to tell you because, Judar challenged me again." Alibaba spat on the ground.

"That _bastard_. He's caused enough trouble as it is." The anger quickly turned to curiosity. "Was that all he wanted?"

"Um-He said if anyone tried to interfere between a battle between Magi's again he'd kill my King's Candidate. You." What the hell's a King's Candidate?

"Hah! You really think he could kill me that easily?" Came Alibaba's cheerful voice.

"I know he couldn't!" He had enough. He was fed up with them talking like he wasn't there, even through it was his idea to hide to get answers. He burst out from his hiding place startling the two of them, including Al who also joined him standing. With his hands on his hips he spoke,

"Now. Tell me the truth. I don't appreciate being lied to. Just what the hell is a Kou Empire, Judar, Magi, and King's Candidate?" He counted on his fingers to make sure he got all of them. Behind him Al sighed.

"Brother you didn't have to list them all." Snapping around he shouted.

"Well if I didn't ask then who would?!"

"So you were listening in the whole time." Said Alibaba in a grim tone.

"Yes, and I think we have a right to know." Spoke Al. Aladdin then yanked on his friends arm causing him to bend down to his height. They conversed over something before agreeing.

"Okay, we'll tell you. Better sit down, this might take a while." The blonde said as he collapsed onto a section of grass. "Aladdin is a Magi. Originally they were only three but Aladdin came along and made it four. Magi's have unlimited Rukh, Rukh where we're from is in everything. People who are not Magi's can draw the Rukh's power from things called Metal Vessels. Those are Djinns and found in things called dungeons, but they're limited, to the Rukh inside the users body and their strength. That dagger you took from me was my Metal Vessel. I'd like it back soon." Alibaba glared at him then continued.

"While Magi's Rukh don't run out as long as they have strength they can fight. Aladdin?"

Aladdin nodded then opened his mouth, "Since I'm a Magi I have the power to guide people through dungeons and select King Candidate's. A King Candidate is technically someone who a Magi thinks is best to rule a country. And I choose Alibaba!" The boy said with a bright smile.

"What about Judar?" He asked.

"Uh-Judar." Aladdin began clearly not happy. "He's also a Magi like me, but when we fought he said he was bored so this was like entertainment. What's worse is that I think he might be _Fallen._ "

"He fought you? Why? He's a Magi like you right?" Asked Al confused.

"I guess since he's not one of the three Magi's Judar either hates Aladdin or finds him interesting. Either way that guy's a sick _bastard_." Alibaba explained. He noticed Aladdin's small hand reach up to a golden flute that hung around his neck. Jerking his head in it's direction he asked,

"Hey kid what's the deal with the flute?" The boy seemed to snap out of a daze but looked at him with sad eyes yet gave him a warm smile.

"This? It used to belong to an old friend. I'm afraid he's not with us anymore." He knew not to pry. So he changed the subject hoping to get rid of the gloomy feeling in the air.

"Who's the Kou Empire?" He and Al said simultaneously. Apparently they were thinking the same thing.

"Judar's the priest for that Empire. Let's just say they're ruthless when it comes to battle. And something's twisted is going on there. Let's leave it at that. I think we've covered it all." The boy's exchanged looks before smiles stretched across their faces, it acted like a virus making it's way towards him. Even through Al couldn't really smile, he could feel the happiness irradiating off of the armor. And everything was peaceful, until a cold voice broke through the spring air.

"Hey Aladdin! Finally found you! Didn't think you could hide from me forever did you?"


	4. Chapter 4

( **A/N Disclaimer- i don't own any Magi or FMA characters!)**

 _That voice…_ Real fear trickled into his veins for the first time since he'd been here. "What's up with the disappearing act you have going on here?" He bit his lip and held back a battle cry.

" _Judar_." Alibaba spoke in an icy tone. "Just what the hell do you want?"

"I would've thought shorty made it clear by now. It's time to battle." He gripped his staff tighter and cried out.

"But they're people here!" Even as he protested, Judar waved his wand and gathered Rukh, preparing for a magic attack.

"Why should you care? Nobody knows them, plus they're just lowly _mortals_. No one could understand the true power of a Magi." Judar's words dripped with pure hatred and he slowly rose in the air. At the entrance to the building, he heard Mustangs confused voice.

"Alibaba! Go! Get everyone out of here and protect them with Amon!" Seeing that his friend hesitated, he went to call out again only to be thrown backwards into a pillar barely missing the group.

"Aladdin!" He gave the angered Alibaba a weak smile and stood back up, summoning even more Rukh to his side. Thankfully his Borg had protected him from going any further into the cement. Seeing the bright golden circle of his borg around him, Alibaba now stood over him and offered a hand,

"Come on, beat him for me will you?" Came a hopeful voice. He gave a firm nod then raised his staff and called out,

"Har-Har Rasas!" Immediately, magoi appeared growing bigger at the tip of his staff, then split up into dozens of glowing balls. He pulled his staff backwards then snapped it forward. The balls went flying forward transforming into burning hot balls of fire midair. His attack hit Judar head-on causing his borg to activate and for him to drop a foot or two.

"Seems like you've got more power since the last time we've fought!" Judar called out and attacked him with giant ice shards. He hissed in pain as one skimmed his stomach, where the ice had touched him immediately his side froze and frost spread in a widened circle temporally paralyzing that spot. He retaliated quickly with a mix of fire and water. It created a tornado like shape consuming everything in it's path. Sadly, Judar dodged it and sent a parade of ice in his direction.

The fight continued for another five minutes without any major injuries. Then Judar got the upper hand. A dry wind suddenly blew stirring dust that stung his eyes blinding him. Before he knew it, two icicle shards were piercing his arms pinning him to the earth. His eyes watered at the pain but he didn't give his opponent the satisfaction of hearing him cry out.

His breathing became more heavy for his supply of magoi had been depleted. A thin line of sweat trailed down his cheek, and they were probably rosy too. Judar didn't seemed tired at all. Either that was true or he was really good at hiding it. He watched helplessly as Judar floated above him a large ball of magoi growing at the tip of his wand. A second later it turned into sparking electricity.

"Ready to die, shorty?" No, he was far from it. If this worked out, it would be his new trump card. If not, then…

He opened his mouth wide and called out, "Solomon's Wisdom!" A golden magic circle appeared on his forehead. This surprised Judar and caused him to stumble backwards. He fixated his gaze upon his enemy and went deep into his mind, pulling up the memories that were the most precious.

Judar's look became one of horror, his eyes went wide and hands slack, he gripped his head and constantly yelled out at random to stop. He bit his lip for he did feel guilty, but Judar had lost his way, and this was necessary. He showed the Magi his earliest memories. Of him and his parents, the day it all went wrong, and the life he most wishes for.

When the flashback was over, he turned off Solomon's Wisdom and closed his eyes in exhaustion. Maybe he was this tired from using magoi too much…probably. Through his closed eyes he heard Judar mumble, "You little _punk_. Just what the hell did you do to me? It doesn't matter, you'll pay." I guess it didn't work, he didn't back down. Faintly he heard the crackle of electricity, as he waited to get fried the bolt never came. Slowly he opened his eyes.

Standing over him was one of his many saviors; Alibaba. With Amon in hand and a dirty look on his face, he charged. "Imbecile!" Judar cried out. "Didn't that punk warn you to stay out of this?!" Alibaba ignored the Magi and attacked. He noticed when Judar had spoken his voice wasn't strong as usual, instead it wavered the slightest. _So the flashbacks had taken a toll on him after all…_

An explosion erupted out of thin air, and Amon wasn't the one who had caused it. Standing not too far away was Mustang. His hands were up and frozen in a snapping motion. Next to him were Al and Ed-his half closed eyes widened. Ed had taken off his coat, and somehow a pant leg had gotten shredded, but now he could clearly see two objects that glinted in the fading sunlight. _Was Ed part machine? No, metal limbs_? Whatever it was, it was part of him. And it helped him as he joined the battle.

With a glare Judar tsked and flied suddenly up high into the sky out of reach. "Four on one? How is that any fair? Next time, I _won't_ lose. Be prepared shorty!" Judar called over his shoulder as he zoomed away. "Maybe next time I'll bring _my_ friends! Let's see how well you do then!"

As soon as Judar had disappeared from their line of sight, Amon's blade was surrounded in flames as it transformed back into a normal dagger. Alibaba rushed over and kneeled down next to him, gingerly touching the ice which had embedded itself in his skin pinning him to the earth. "Damn this is gonna be a pain to get out…" Alibaba mumbled. With a apologizing glance his friend nodded in the icicles direction. He nodded back. Alibaba then moved himself so his was sitting behind his head and got a firm grip on the ice.

"One… _Two_ …" He squeezed his eyes shut and waited for three but instead of the number white hot pain rocketed through his body. Where the ice once had been, a warm sticky liquid oozed out. "Mustang!" He heard a voice call to someone over the ringing in his ears. With his eyes still shut, he held on to both of his arms in an attempt to lower the amount of pain. In the darkness, he felt his body being moved, adding the pain which by now felt like he was on fire.

Finally the movement ceased and a wave of sleepiness washed over him. He tried to fight it, for he knew it was bad to fall asleep in situations like this. But the idea of sleeping this very moment was too much to bear, and soon, he succumbed to the inviting warmth of sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N Sorry for the really short chapter guys! Had a bad case of writers block for a bit! Hope you enjoy it:)**

He paced the hallway his heart filled with worry. Would Aladdin be all right? Other than Judar, who could've followed them into this world? A door creaked open breaking him from his train of thought. A man in a white coat stood with his forehead creased in confusion. The man walked up to him and held out an aged hand.

"You Alibaba? I heard how you fought in that battle outside headquarters. A fine job indeed." He gave him a tight smile and asked,

"How's Aladdin?"

"Ah, the boy. Well, on the outside he's perfectly fine. The holes in his arm have healed along with any other cuts. He seems to regenerate at a inhumanly speed." The one he assumed who was the doctor threw him a sketchy glance, "But from the looks of it he might not wake up till tomorrow. I'll send some-"

"That's all right. I'll stay with him until he wakes up." Alibaba cut him off and pushed past the man to take a seat beside the white bedding. The doctor slowly turned and pushed a pair of glasses further up onto his nose.

"Uh-All right. Are you thirsty? Hungry?" He shook his head no,

"I'm fine."

"Well, I best be off. More patients to attend to." The doctor said with a small wave and a warm smile.

He sat as promised by the bed for three hours. Then Mustang arrived along with Hawkeye. Mustang nodded in Aladdin's direction, "He all right? From the looks of it the battle drained him." He sighed and massaged his temples before opening his mouth to speak,

"It probably did, he won't wake up till tomorrow as the Doc said, But from what I think he's just replenishing his Magoi, this has happened before." Hawkeye glanced at him from the corner of her eye,

"Magoi?"

With a chuckle he said, "That's right, we really haven't explained to you guys yet. Take a seat." As asked, they sat in the wooden chairs on the other side of the bed.

"In our world, Aladdin is something called a Magi which is a big thing. Overall there's only three. Scheherazade of the Reim Empire, Yunan the Wandering Magi, and Judar of the Kou Empire. Judar is the one who's always picking fights and he's the guy who we fought today. Aladdin doesn't remember much before he came into our world, but from what we know there's never been four Magi's. You following so far?" The pair nodded and waited for him to continue.

"Before we came here a battle had just ended and Aladdin was nowhere to be found. I went looking for him and ended up here." He said the last part almost as a whisper but it was still audible, "And I'm glad I did. Poor guy would've been all alone."

"He's like a brother to you." This statement from Mustang caused him to snap his head up and face the raven haired man with narrowed eyes. "You two remind me of the Elric's, all through their a bit more, how do I put this _nicely_ , extreme." At this, his eyes softened and he gazed down upon his sleeping friend. He chuckled at this and soon Hawkeye joined the conversation.

It was as around 12:00 AM when the pair left. Their excuse was Mustang had to fill out a piling stack of forms, but he knew the truth. They'd been here to interrogate him. Once Aladdin woke, they were hightailing out of this place and finding another anomaly to lead them back to Sindria.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N Sorry for the late update guys! School started up a few weeks ago and I've been adjusting, hopefully will get another chapter in soon. Thanks for all the reviews!)**

It was early in the morning the next day when Aladdin awoke. He had fallen asleep about an hour after Mustang and Hawkeye left, now he woke to find the hospital bed empty. Alibaba snapped up, the sleepiness quickly fading away, and ran over to the door in a panic. He glanced side to side, looking for his missing friend but sadly the halls were empty. Turning he double checked the room only to find Aladdin wasn't here either. He sighed and hung his head, "Where could he be now?" A cheerful group of voices cut his thoughts off. His eyes narrowed slightly and he attempted to slow his breathing to hear better. The missing Aladdin was conversing with who sounded like Al and Ed.

"Thanks for getting me a drink!" Aladdin cheerfully said.

"No problem," Ed replied. His lip curled into a frown remembering the truth of why Mustang had come last night. When the voices were almost by the door, he bolted back to his chair collapsing in it and going into a fake sleep. "Wake him up for me will ya?" Footsteps rapidly approached before Aladdin was there, shaking his shoulder to wake him up.

Alibaba startled upright. His golden eyes wide flittering around the room before landing on Aladdin and melting into a smile. "Aladdin!" His voice was full of relief. "You're all right!" The boy gave him a closed eye smile and said,

"Well of course!" Aladdin opened his eyes and faced him. "Mustang wants to see us now that I'm awake." He gritted his teeth and curled his hands into fists. Aladdin seeing this shot him a questioning look. "You okay Alibaba?" The Magi asked concerned. He nodded yes and put a firm hand on Aladdin's shoulder, that once he was up used to steer the boy out of the room. Al and Ed stood outside waiting patiently for the pair. Well, Al more patiently then Ed.

"Bout time you got here. If you took any longer my hair would've turned gray," Ed mumbled harshly under his breath.

He muttered a curse in return as the brothers began to lead them back to Mustang's office. When they arrived the man had his fingers stacked upon each other and gazed at them with a look he couldn't quite place.

"Aladdin, I'm glad to see you're feeling better, Alibaba," Alibaba nodded in Mustangs direction. "Let's have everyone take a seat, I'll start the questioning now." Ed and Al plopped down onto a couch while he and Aladdin sat slowly into a chair. Mustangs eyes focused on him, "Last night Alibaba gave me and Hawkeye the gist of what's been going on, but I'd still like to ask some stuff." Mustang paused waiting for any objections, when there were none he continued. "First off, you say you come from the world of Miya, the kingdom of Sindria to be more precise. What's it like there?" He stopped and thought about that one for a few seconds,

"It's beautiful, there's a lot of desert but in some places there's jungles and oasis', the sky is always blue. The people are nice for the most part of it anyways,"

Mustang nodded thoughtfully before asking, "How strong are you two? Be honest," His eyes narrowed. Like I thought, an interrogation.

Aladdin answered this one, "Well I'd say Alibaba's one of the strongest people I know, I guess I'm pretty strong too," He smiled, Aladdin was trying to be modest.

"If you're so strong then why can't you go back home where you came from?" Came a snarky comment from Ed. Anger started to boil inside him, this kid has his ways of getting underneath my skin!

"Because we don't even know how we got here _idiot_." He shot back. Ed snorted and stuck his nose in the sky.

"Edward if you can't keep your cool then get out," Mustang stated. Ed was about to say something but decided against it and clamped his mouth shut, watching him and Aladdin through slitted eyes. "So you don't know how you got here or how to get back?" Mustang asked just to confirm. He nodded.

"And we'd like to get back there as soon as possible to make sure everyone's all right," Alibaba said.

"Just about how many people are there in Sindria? Are we looking at a potential threat?"

He let loose a dry laugh, "Sindria won't attack unless provoked. But I'd say the people there could probably take you guys down if we had to." Aladdin quietly cleared his throat and gave him a little jab in the side next to him. That was a warning, a warning either not to give too much away or keep his cool. Alibaba met eyes with Mustang who was now beginning to glare at him and said, "Sorry about my tone, guess it's just the nerves from yesterday acting up."

Mustang nodded slowly, almost as if he was considering to believe his lie, then said, "Ah, no it's all right. Now," The man leaned forward in his chair his expression becoming serious. "I'm sure you two remember that woman you met when you first arrived in Amestris?" He and Aladdin both nodded. "Well, lately they've been becoming more powerful. And we have reason to believe a mole, one of them, is in our ranks. I've seen what you can do and I ask that until you can return to your world to help us fight them, and hopefully kill them off for good. Will you two help us?"


End file.
